1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to voice activated directory assistance systems, and more particularly to disambiguation methodology for voice activated directory assistance systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Voice activated directory assistance systems provide for directory assistance by requiring the caller to speak the name of the person who is being called. The voice activated directory assistance (VADA) system sometimes cannot discriminate between two or more names in the list of names due to ambiguations between names in the directory. Ambiguations can be the result of more than one person having the same or a closely similar name. Phonetic similarity is all that is necessary for an ambiguation to occur, which will prevent the VADA system from assigning an appropriate name to the request of a caller. Ambiguations can also be due in part to misrecognitions of the speech recognition system, which forms part of the VADA system.
VADA systems resolve ambiguations by different methods. The VADA system can present a list of the names included in the ambiguation to the caller, and ask the caller to choose between the names based upon a criteria. This criteria can be any suitable criteria such as the department, telephone number, or job description of the named person. For example, the following employees are in the company XYZ directory:                Tracy Kong, Department A        John Smith, Department A        John Smith, Department B        Brent Davis, Department B        Brent L. Davis, Department B        
When the caller asks for “John Smith,” and an ambiguation scenario results due to the presence of two persons under the same name in the company directory. A solution to this problem has been to identify each name in the ambiguation and provide disambiguation information to assist the caller in selecting the correct person. A script might be as follows:                Welcome to XYZ Company Directory Assistance. Who do you wish to call?        “John Smith.”        There are two John Smiths in Company XYZ. Press one to call John Smith from Department A or two to call John Smith from Department B.        
The advantage of this solution is that the disambiguation criteria can be a mandatory field, so that all employees will have this field in their database entry. The disadvantages of this solution are that the caller may not know if John Smith works for Department A or B. Also, the disambiguation field could be the same for all persons found. The disambiguation field for Brent Davis and Brent L. Davis would, for example, both be Department B.